Pink Hair, White Eyes
by IydeSakoro
Summary: Sakura always wanted to be a pediatrician more than anything. When Ino invites her to a party being held at the Hyuuga compound she no longer thinks her life should be taken so seriously.
1. Chapter 1

Pink hair White eyes

Sakura always wanted to be a pediatrician more than anything. When Ino invites her to a party being held at the Hyuuga compound she no longer thinks her life should be taken so seriously.

Neji/Saku

Sakura sat at the library waiting for Ino. The two were supposed to study for an anatomy test they were having Monday afternoon. It was Sakura's dream to be a pediatric doctor. Ever since she was a little girl, she wanted to help children. She had a special place in her heart for them.

She was currently enrolled at Konoha University and only a year left before getting her doctorate. She missed birthdays, parties, and lots of sleep so she can graduate with honors.

She started off on a scholarship but even with it helping her, she still had to work part time at a local coffee shop. The job wasn't too bad, the people were nice enough. Her student loans piled up and Sakura slowly wondered how she was going to pull herself out of the hole she seemed to be in.

She sighed before highlighting another sentence. Her book looked like a two year old drew on it with all the different colored highlights on it.

_Hurry up, Ino._ She sipped her tea before highlighting yet another sentence.

"Sorry I was late. I got distracted with Shikamaru and well, I'm sorry I'm late." Ino sat down next to Sakura.

Ino had long blonde hair with green eyes. A sharp contrast to Sakura's pink hair and green eyes. She spent most of her life hiding from people because they would tease her about her hair color. It was just something that ran in her family. Her mother insisted her great grandmother had pink hair too.

"Let's just get to work." Sakura said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Ok but afterwards let go to a party."

"No, Ino."

"You never want to go to a party. Come on, this one is being held near the Hyuuga compound. The Hyuuga patriarch is out of town and his youngest daughter has invited almost the whole school to have fun."

Sakura sighed. If she said no, Ino wouldn't leave her alone. If she said yes, it would cut in on her study time.

"I know what you're thinking. You have the highest grade in the class. You might even become valedictorian. Come on. One night of dancing and drinking won't hurt.

No. Maybe one night won't hurt. "Ok fine." Ino squalid. "One time but first let's study."

The two studies for about two hours before Ino deemed it long enough. She dragged Sakura to her dorm where she constructed to doll Sakura up.

"There." Ino said an hour later. She handed Sakura a mirror before getting to work on herself.

Sakura's long hair was neatly pinned up to the side and her make up was graceful.

"What am I going to wear?" She said standing up placing the mirror down.

Ino smiles as she walked to her closet and grabbed two dresses. She handed Sakura a silver strapless. "Have fun with it. Oh, do be careful, it's short."

Sakura looked at it. Short! She wouldn't even call it a dress! It would show off her breasts and hardly come up to mid-thigh.

"I'm not wearing this."

"Yes, you are. You never wear anything like that. Just once, I swear."

Sakura groaned. She slipped out of her clothes and regrettably put on the dress. She heard a whistle.

Ino was eyeing her up and down. "If I were gay, you wouldn't leave this room tonight. You are going to fight off the guys tonight." Ino added zipping up her green dress.

Both girls grabbed their purses, put on their heels and hauled a taxi.

Fifteen minutes later they got off a block away from their destination and walked to the main house.

They could hear the music getting louder as they walked closer. When they reached the door there was a man ushering people in.

"Welcome. Miss Hanabi welcomes you." He said before stepping aside.

"Oh fancy, a butler." Ino commented.

Sakura just rolled her eyes as they made their way in the house to what seemed like the center of the party.

"Oh look, Naruto and Shikamaru." Ino mentioned as she escorted the two of them towards the men.

"Shika! I'm so glad to see you here. I would have thought you would be asleep somewhere." Ino said throwing her arms around her boyfriend's neck before kissing him.

"Tch, Naruto wouldn't leave me alone. I think he's waiting on Sasuke to show up so he can introduce Hinata."

"Where is Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata had some classes with Ino and herself. Seeing as this is her house, she was bound to be somewhere.

Naruto scoffed. "Neji found out about the party and threatened to call his uncle. She went to talk him out of it."

Sakura heard rumors about Hinata's cousin Neji. Apparently he always acted like he had a stick up his ass and never socialized.

Hinata joined the little group looking defeated.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked grabbing his girlfriend.

Hinata sighed. "He's not calling Father but we have to get the house clean before going to bed and if anything breaks he won't take the fall for it."

"Jerk. Well come on. Let's get drinks and dance!" Ino said grabbing Shika's and Sakura's hands leading them towards the bar.

The party wasn't bad. Sakura dances with Ino a few times but mostly spent her time looking around. It's a smaller gathering than she first expected it to be. Part of her thought that to be the Hyuuga's doing. Making sure that after so many people entered, everyone else was turned away.

As Sakura was returning from the bathroom she ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry." The guy she ran into turned around and she thought he was going to kill her. His brown hair was tied in a low ponytail and his white eyes glaring at her.

"No. It's fine. Why do I care about a bunch of drunk idiots in my house for? Please continue." He retorted sarcastically.

"You don't have to be an ass about it. I said I was sorry. And to let you know, I'm not drunk but maybe you should drink so you can have fun. That's what happens at parties." She crosses her arms.

The man crossed his arms too still glaring. "This is my home. If I don't want to interact with people, I don't have too."

"You're right. You don't but if you don't want to interact with us maybe you should just hide somewhere."

He huffed. "I have to make sure no one breaks anything or try to sneak off to a room."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to go dance. Have fun staring at everyone having fun Mr Stick-Up-His-Ass."

Sakura could only guess she was just talking to Hinata's cousin, Neji. If not, there were two people at the party being stucks in the mud.

She joined Shika and Choji by the snack table.

"Choji, calm down."

"I can't, Shikamaru. Some of this food is hard to find."

Sakura smiles. "What do you expect?" She turned her attention to Choji, "what's good?"

Sakura decided to do outside for some fresh air some time later. The yard had a few cherry blossoms and weeping willows with a koi pond near the far-right fence. She went to sit down at the nearest bench. She closed her eyes enjoying the breeze.

"So now you help yourself to our yard?"

Sakura almost groaned. She opened her eyes to see Neji glaring at her. _Does he have any other expression?_

"I needed fresh air. Plus, it's quiet out here."

"If you want it quiet, go home."

"Stop being an ass. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're the one that's here not wanted."

Sakura stood up, walked up to Neji and started poking him. "Listen here, I only came because a friend invited me. I'd much rather be home studying then partying. I was enjoying myself but you keep pissing me off. Seriously, lighten up. You would be much hotter if you would at least smile." Ok, so maybe Sakura was drunker than she first thought. She didn't mean to have that come out.

Neji gave a half-smile. "You're pretty feisty."

"I'm not your entertainment."

"But you're the most fun I'm having tonight." He shrugged.

Exasperated, Sakura went to walk past him only to have him grab her arm. "I apologize. I shouldn't taunt you." He let her go. "I'm Neji Hyuuga." He stretched out a hand.

Sakura looked him over before shaking his hand. "Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Neji sat at his office looking over the newest proposal. It showed promise but there were a few things he still wanted to know. He made a few more notes on it before starting on the next one. Each one seemed interesting enough. He just made a few notes to things such as simple questions he wanted answered to what more it needed before he agreed to it.

His uncle was training him to take over Byakugan Industries. Seeing as Hinata was studying to be a doctor and Hanabai didn't have much of a head for business. It fell on his shoulders. He didn't mind the heavy work load. He knew one day he wanted to join the company.

Around noon he made his way towards the sandwich shop around the corner. He ordered himself something and decided he could just as well eat it there than walking it back to his office. Between bites, he observed people. Some seemed too engrossed in their own conversations to pay him any heed. Others came and went without any care. He liked it that way. Going in, coming out without having to make small talk.

When he finally returned to his office and was about done with the set of proposals from the morning, his uncle joined him.

"I have it under good authority that Hanabai had a party over the weekend without my authorization."

Neji blanched a bit. As hard as he tried to get everything cleaned up and all evidence taken care of, he knew, somehow, his uncle would still hear about it.

Hiashi's glare towards his nephew intensified. Neji thought it best not to lie.

"She did but I made sure everything was taken cared of before she or Hinata went to bed."

"You stayed?" HIashi raised an eyebrow.

"Someone had to make sure nothing was broken." Neji leaned back in his chair lacing his fingers together.

Hiashi sighed, "you ought to have some kind of fun in your life. Don't you have friends?"

"No."

"What about that youthful character or the girl that likes to hang out with the two of you?"

Neji thought of Lee and TenTen. Lee was an athletics director while TenTen was studying to be a police officer. She had a way with weapons that sort of scared Neji. But he'd never admit it.

"They are both busy with their own line of work. Besides, I don't need friends."

"Everyone needs friends."

"Like you?" Neji quipped.

"I may not show it but I do have friends. Try finding someone that peaks your interest. You never know. The person you least expect might be the best person for your life." With that, Hiashi left the office.

Neji pondered over the words. He didn't have many people in his life that he talked to. His life consisted in work and home. There really wasn't much in between. He went to school and graduated with honors two years ago. He never dated, not to say he's never had sex. He and TenTen had a few shared moments. The only time his uncle harassed him about a date was during business functions. Otherwise, he didn't care.

He stood and walked to the tall window behind him. This wasn't always all work and no play. One in a while he'd see a movie or a play. He'd listen to music and enjoyed the arts. Through sometimes he did wish he have company to some functions.

He looked out the window looking towards the ground below him. He saw everyday people walking around getting to wherever they needed to be. Cars buzzing by. Even birds trying to eat the bits of food left behind. He saw a flash of pink, which made his mind wonder to the pink haired girl he met over the weekend.

Their conversation still rang in his ears. She didn't care he was a Hyuuga. She didn't care about his attitude. She seemed to only care about getting home.

She told him her desire was to become a pediatrician. An admiral line of work. Neji found it hard not to listen to her speak after they finally introduced themselves and acted like two perfectly normal people other than two people that were at a party neither of them wanted to be a part of.

He wondered where she was now and what she was doing. It was Monday afternoon, maybe she was studying or in the middle of a lecture. He found himself wanting to know more about her. He could ask Hinata for help but didn't want to give any inclination that he might have interest. Even though he was. He would keep that bit of information to himself for the time being.

No. He'd have to find another way to find out about Sakura Haruno that didn't raise suspicion with his family. He just wasn't sure how.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I have Miss Hinata on line two for you."

"Thank you, Anko." He walked over to his phone wondering why his cousin was calling him. "Hello Hinata-sama."

"There's no need for formalities. I can't get ahold of Father and I wanted him to know I might not be home for dinner. I'm studying with a group of friends."

"Will _he_ be there?"

"No, Naruto won't be with me. Honestly, you can't be angry with him forever."

Neji sighed, "Alright, I'll tell Uncle. If you need a ride home, let me know."

"Thank you Neji nii-san. Good bye." The line went dead. Neji sighed again before returning the phone to the receiver.

He figured he'd done enough work when 5:30 rolled around so he packed his things and headed home.

As soon as he walked into his room, he heard someone pounding at his door. Curiously, Neji cracked it open only to have it fly open and someone barge in.

"What did you tell Father?" Hanabai placed her hands on her waist.

"I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Somehow Father found out about my party. He took away my phone and grounded me."

"Serves you right. You only just graduated high school. What did you think he'd do? Give you a pat on the back and tell you you can do it again?"

Hanabai scoffed. "I just know you somehow told him."

"I've done nothing of the sort. Now, if you don't mind, please leave so I may shower before dinner." Neji held the door open for her to leave. After another glare, she left.

Neji got out of the shower and tried to brush the knots out of his long dark hair. Once he finished, he dressed himself in normal slacks and polo shirt. He would dress in his sweats later for bed. This was just in case Hinata did call him to pick her up.

Dinner was announced. It was a bit awkward with Hanabai still glaring at Neji and his uncle typically not saying much that wasn't business related. Normal dinners were Hanabai texting on her phone and Hinata making light conversations about her day.

"Excuse me, please." Neji said when he finished. As he made his way to his room, he heard the familiar ringtone Hinata made him get to set for her when she called. He cursed the day he agreed to E-Girls Wannabe. Then again, it could have been much worse.

"Hinata-Sama?"

"Hello, brother. Can you come and get me now? I'm in building E room 623."

"I can be there in just a few minutes."

"Thank you. See you soon." She hung up.

Neji let out and exasperated sigh. He wanted to relax but already committed to the task. He went in search for his keys and wallet before putting on his shoes and heading towards the university. He parked by the E building and followed the signs to the 600 block.

Once he found the door, he knocked and waiting for the door to open. Who answered the door was not whom he expected.

"Neji?" Green eyes stared at him. She was wearing a pair of demin shorts with a yellow shirt. Neji smiled inwardly.

"Hello Miss Haruno. I've come to get Hinata."

"Oh. Please come in. She's packing up the last of her things now. Everyone else already left."

Neji walked in the dorm not really sure what to expect. There were books scattered everywhere. A desk to the left next to a mini fridge and a microwave. A coffee table in the middle where more books and papers spread out over it. To the right corner there was a single twin with dark blue covers. All in all, it looked like a normal dorm.

"Sorry for the mess. This next test has me stumped. Which is why Hinata has been helping me."

"You'll do fine, Sakura. You'll see." Hinata turned to Neji. "I'm ready."

Neji gave a curt nod before turning to walk out but paused at the door. "Miss Haruno?"

"Sakura, please."

"Very well, Sakura. What are your plans for Thursday night?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Sakura was taken aback. She blinked a few times before answering. "I have a study group at noon but other than that I'm free."

"Would you like to go out to dinner? I'd like to get to know you." The words of his uncle played in his head again. Maybe she's what he needed to come out of his comfort zone a bit.

"Dinner sounds good. Let me give you my number. We can meet up or you can come get me. I just need to know what to wear." Sakura babbled as she jotted down her number on a sheet of paper.

"Semi casual should work." He answered taking the paper.

"OK. See you Thursday. Hinata I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Good bye, Sakura." Hinata waved before walking.

"I'll call you." Neji gave a half-smile before leaving as well.

Once in the car, Hinata stared at him.

"Just say it."

"You like her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I just want to get to know her. I don't know if I like her or not."

"If you didn't even have an interest, you wouldn't have asked her out."

Neji gripped the wheel tighter. He was usually very private. His family didn't know much about him and he liked it that way. He didn't express emotions so the concept of like/love didn't extend past his uncle and cousins. He pondered over how he felt about Sakura compared to how he felt about TenTen when he first met her. The two were night and day, so comparing them might not work out well but Neji felt like he wanted to know Sakura more than when he wanted to get to know TenTen. So maybe he did have stronger feelings than he let on.

"I think it's nice." Hinata said smiling.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything."

Neji wasn't buying it. "Do not tell anyone about this. I don't know if it'll go past the first date and I don't want to give Uncle false hope."

"Well I'm hoping for you. She's a good person."

When they pulled into the driveway, Neji turned the car off but didn't get out. His calm demeanor slightly warped. Hinata looked at him worriedly.

"I haven't done the whole 'date' thing before that wasn't work related."

"Well, do you like being around her?"

"Yes."

"Do you think about her?"

"Yes." Neji was wondering why he was being so open.

"Ok, one more thing. It may be a little personal. When you look at her, does it make you want to kiss her?"

Neji closed his eyes and thought the question over. He's kissed girls before so that didn't bother him. But did he want to kiss Sakura? Did she make him want to do things he long thought was a boring task? He wanted to know if pursuing her would reap benefits.

"Yes" He whispered.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was now Thursday evening. 6:15 to be exact. Sakura sat in her room debating between two dresses Ino lent her. Both were simple but she didn't know which would be best for a first date. Neji called her Tuesday afternoon letting her know that he made reservations at 8 o'clock Thursday night. Sakura checked the weather forecast hoping it'd help her choose a dress. Fortunately, Ino had a wide variety of outfits.

She reluctantly stood up and grabbed the capped sleeved black dress. It had small rose-like details (also in black). Simple enough for a date. Right? She went to shower and when she came back, she called Ino to come by to help with her hair.

"I still can't believe you go that hard ass to take you on a date."

"I didn't ask for it, Ino. Hinata said he's been avoiding her."

"He probably doesn't want to hear her gush over it. I think we're going to keep it down. I can curl it up a bit, if you want."

"Whatever you think would look best."

"When is Neji going to be here?"

Sakura looked at the clock on her desk. "Fifteen minutes."

"Procrastinator. If you knew he was going to be here so soon, why did you wait for me to come over. You are so lucky I know how to work under pressure."

Five minutes late, Ino handed Sakura a hand mirror. Sakura chose not to wear makeup and her hair only had a few curls to give off a wavy look. She stood and went to grab the heels Ino brought over. Soon enough she was patting herself down making sure everything was settled.

A knock came to the door. Sakura sighed before opening the door. When she did, her breath was caught in her throat. Neji had his long, brown hair loosely tied back. He wore a black suit, red silk button up shirt and a black silk tie. She shook her head to clear it when she saw him smile.

"You look dazzling." Neji said through the smile.

"Hi. Thank you. Let me grab my purse."

Neji waited at the door.

"I should leave now. Have fun, Sakura." The girls hugged before Ino left.

"I'm ready."

Neji stretched out his arm. Sakura took his arm as he led her to his car.

"I hope you don't mind seafood." He asked as they started to pull away.

"I don't mind."

"Good. This place is highly requested."

"You didn't have to go into too much trouble." Sakura felt maybe she should have dressed a bit more formal.

"Nonsense. It's a good place for us to sit and talk. That's the point, isn't it?"

"I guess that you're right."

The pulled into a restaurant Sakura knew she'd never be able to afford. She was seriously regretting her attire.

Neji handed his keys to the valet. He must have sensed Sakura's reservations because he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You look perfect."

Sakura blushed as she followed Neji to the podium. "Two for Hyuuga."

"Right this way, Sir."

They followed the host to a booth near the back of the restaurant.

The waitress appeared. "What can I start you off with? We have an excellent wine selection."

"Two glass of red wine, please. Chef's choice." Neji answered. "And two glasses of water too. Please."

"Right away, sir."

"I hope you didn't mind me ordering for you?"

Sakura looked around before answering. The room was dimly lit with floor to ceiling windows on two walls. "I'm not very familiar with wine, so I don't mind."

Their wine and water arrived. "Have you made up your mind on what you'd like to eat?"

"Not yet. Sakura, is there anything you'd like?"

"I'm not picky. Anything is fine."

Neji nodded before turning his attention to the waitress. "Two of whatever the chef has on the special menu tonight, please."

"Right way." The waitress smiled at Neji before she scattered away.

Sakura didn't miss how the waitress wasn't acknowledging her existence. It sort of angered her.

"Is there anything wrong?" Neji questioned.

She shook her head. "No. Nothing. So, tell me a little about yourself?"

"What would you like to know?" He asked sipping his wine.

"Ok. First question would be, did you always want to be a part of your uncle's business?"

"No. Not at first at least. It was meant for Hinata to take over but when she said she wanted to become a doctor her second year of high school it fell on my shoulders."

"Do you resent her for it?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so personal. Ok. How about what's your favorite color?"

"I think white. You can't hide things on a white surface."

"I can understand that."

"What about you?"

"Me?" Sakura wasn't expecting him to ask many questions.

"Yes. This is a date after all. It's a give and take when it comes to questioning. So? What's your favorite color?"

Sakura sipped her wine. "I like pinks and blues."

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"I guess I'm a typical girl when it comes to movies. Comedies and romance. And you?"

"Drama, mostly. I also like horror movies."

Sakura wasn't expecting that answer. "Horror movies? I didn't peg you as a torture porn buff."

Neji's rose his eyebrow, "torture porn?"

"Yeah. People that get satisfaction watching scary movies. You just don't seem the type."

"It's one of my vices. Not many people know about it. Do you like horror movies?" 

"Sometimes but most of the time I have my eyes covered."

Neji cocked a smile again, chuckling. "I'd like to see you cower. You have this bravado that I didn't think you'd be scared of much. If anything at all."

"I guess there's still a lot that still needs to be known of each other."

Their plates arrived. Again, the waitress only showed attention towards Neji. Sakura had to count to ten before she snapped at her. She was _not_ jealous. It was just rude.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Neji asked once the offensive waitress left.

"I just think she's being very rude. She's only talking to you and every time she looks at me it's with distain."

"Pay her no mind. She's just jealous she isn't you." He said taking a bite of his fish.

Sakura sighed before starting to eat. Dinner was very good. But it made it difficult to have conversations with food in their mouths.

Once they finished, the waitress returned to collect their plates. This time Neji reached out to Sakura's hand. She was surprised at first but turned her hand so their fingers laced. Sakura wanted to smile when she noticed the waitress walking away with a humph.

Neji smiled, "I don't think we'll have to worry about her anymore tonight. Would you like dessert?"

"I don't think I can eat anymore. Thank you."

"Well the night is still young. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"That sounds great."

Neji called for the check, paid then stood to help Sakura out of the booth. It was a warm night out.

"Are there any more questions you'd like to ask?" He questioned.

"I have one but I'm not sure you'll answer."

"If I don't like the question, I won't answer."

"Fair enough. It's about your tattoo."

Neji's lips pressed together. "It happened the one time I felt like rebelling. I went out with a few friends from school. We did some things and next thing I remember I was in a tattooing chair. I did consider having it removed but it's grown on me."

"I like it." Sakura stopped so she could touch it. She was expecting him to pull away but he just stood still. She suddenly felt heat rushing to her checks. "I'm sorry. I should have asked first."

"Don't apologize. Consider yourself luck. I don't let anyone touch it." He went in to brush a lock of hair out of her eye.

The heat on Sakura's cheek seemed to have reached her whole body. They started walking again.

"I have a question for you." He stated.

"Sure."

"With all the studying you do, when was the last time you had a date?"

Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to answer but felt compelled to. "Last time I went out was maybe three years ago. Going to the party last weekend was a fluke."

"I wouldn't say that." Neji stopped walking.

Sakura stopped too. Looking back questionably. "Why is that?"

"Well, I met you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You believe is coincidences?"

Neji shrugged. "Why not? Life is full of them. Not everything is planned out."

"You seem the kind of person to have your whole life planned out."

Sakura say Neji looking around before finding what he was looking for. He walked over to a bench. Sakura followed sitting down next to him. Neji casually placed an arm behind her.

"I believe everything happens for a reason. Some things you can't change, like the family you were born into. But others, such as who you have as friends, is a bunch of choices."

"I guess so. When Hinata talks about you she always says you shy away from people. Only speaking to them when you have too."

"She's right. I'm not a very sociable person. I keep my inner circle very small."

"I have a few friends. I don't really see them much outside of classes but I do try to at least go out for a movie or coffee."

"Seems fair. You don't have classes in the morning, do you?"

"Actually, I do."

"Then let's get you home." Neji stood stretching out his hand.

Sakura took it but noticed Neji not releasing her hand. They walked back to the restaurant hand in hand. It made Sakura feel relaxed. She also liked the feel of it. It was softer than she would have expected. Neji gave the valet his ticket. When the car came parked in front of them, Neji opened the door for her before closing it again and walking to his side.

They reached the dorms. She was about to get out but Neji told her to wait. He strolled over to her side, opening the door for her. They stayed quiet on their walk to her room. When they reached it, Sakura fiddled with her purse.

"I had a nice time. Thank you." She said looking at him. HIs white eyes seemed to have a light gray hue to them.

"Thank you for joining me. I had fun."

Sakura fished out her keys. She slid the key in and turned it. She turned around again. "Good night." She was about to turn away again when she heard her name whispered. She turned to see Neji. He placed a hand on her arm before tucking her hair behind her ear. She felt herself blush again.

She saw him take in a breath before he leaned in lightly kissing her. Sakura was in shook but closed her eyes enjoying the soft pair of lips on hers.

Neji pulled away smiling running his thumb on her lower lip. "Good night." He turned and walked away.

Sakura quickly walked in her room and leaned against her door. She touched her lips and smile. Yes, it was a good night.

**A/N I forgot their favorite colors so I made them up. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By Saturday Neji was sure he wanted to spend more time with Sakura. They spoke on the phone for a few hours Friday night. He wanted to call her again that morning but didn't want to seem like some teenage school girl needing to be on the phone with the person they were interested with.

The kiss was light but plagued his dreams. He didn't set out that night to end the date that way but he was pleased that he did. He thought about it on his drive home. He also tried very hard to avoid his cousins. They knew he had the date and have pestered him all week about it. Hanabi more than Hinata.

His uncle was curious as to whom Neji deemed worthy to be seen in public with. Let alone in the middle of the week but Neji ignored his gazes too. Actually, right now, Neji was in in his room willing away the headache Hanabi gave him during breakfast. Her excessive questioning wanted him to lash out but knew he'd hear it from his uncle if he did. What he wanted to do in his personal life was no one's business but his own until he deemed it worthy for others to know.

He groaned when he heard his phone go off. He knew the familiar tone. It belonged to Lee. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle his hyper active best friend. How they became friends Neji was still trying to figure out. He figured he'd better answer it. Lee would keep calling till he did.

"Hello Lee."

"Neji! My dear friend! Would you like to join TenTen and me for lunch?"

Neji really wanted to say no but Lee wouldn't hear any of that. He agreed.

"Great! We will meet you at The Three Chopsticks."

Neji rubbed his temple when he hit end. He knew his headache was about to get worse. He wasn't in a rush but made his way to the ramen shop anyways. It wasn't as good as Ichiraku but it was good enough. Plus, he didn't want to run into Naruto.

Once he reached the shop, he found his friends with a bowl of ramen already waiting for him.

"I ordered for you." Lee answered knowing what Neji was thinking. "I knew how long it would take you to get here so it's still hot."

"Thanks." Neji said breaking apart his chopsticks.

"So, what's new?" TenTen asked between bites.

"Nothing. Work and home." He didn't feel like sharing he had a date that week.

"We should see a movie. I hear there's a new horror movie playing down the street." TenTen suggested.

Neji knew she just wanted to get him in the dark. Restraining from rolling his eyes, he answered, "I'm not sure if I want to see a movie today." Actually, he wanted to see the movie but didn't care for the company.

A small thought came to mind. Maybe Sakura would like to see the movie with him. He didn't realize he was smiling.

His friends, not use to the phenomenon, stared at him.

"What are you smiling about," TenTen teased.

Neji schooled his expression. "Nothing."

"I think you're thinking of someone." She continued.

"Yes, my friend! I, too, think you have found someone. It's the only reason you would smile for no reason."

Neji sighed. "Fine. If you must know, I had a date the other day."

"Anyone we know?" TenTen questioned.

"No and I'd like to keep it that way." He said eyeing Lee. He saw TenTen tense up. Well it was her idea not to keep their arrangement.

"You should bring her with us." Lee suggested.

"Not chance in hell."

"Oh, why not?" TenTen wondered.

Neji looked over at Lee. "I'm not ready to make it more yet."

"Come on, my friend! Invite her."

"If I do it, will it shut you up?" Neji was getting frustrated. Seeing Lee grinning, he caved. "Fine." He reached in his pocket for his phone hitting the speed dial number for Sakura. Yes, he thought of her enough to put her on his speed dial list.

It rang once. Twice. Third time she answered. "Hello Neji. How are you?"

Hearing her voice made him smile. "I'm doing well. I'm actually having lunch with some friends. We were thinking of going to see a movie and thought about asking you to join us."

"Oh. Well, I'm not alone nor at home."

"Oh. Well some other time."

"What theater are you planning to go to?" He heard Sakura hush someone.

"I think we'll be going to Konoha 20. It's just down the block from where we are."

"I'm actually close to that. I'm with Ino, Hinata and Naruto."

The mention of Naruto made him want to groan but he was a Hyuuga. He knew he couldn't retract the offer now. "That's great. Why don't you all meet us there and we'll see what movie times they have."

"Well, what movie do you want to see?"

"Death Slayer 3."

She giggled. "Of course. You sure you want your secret let out?"

"If it means I get to see you again, yes." He smiled again trying to ignore TenTen's glare.

"Alright. I'll meet you there."

"See you soon." He hit the end button before turning his attention back to his friends. "Not only is she going to meet us but so is another one of her friends, my cousin and her boyfriend too."

"Great! It will be a fun day out! You'll see."

Neji didn't share Lee's enthusiasm.

The threesome walked down the street towards the cineplex. Neji's headache was in full force with Lee excited over everything. They reached their destination which made Neji smile when he saw the tuff of pink hair in a high ponytail.

"Neji nii-san." Hinata greeted.

He nodded ignoring Naruto as he walked over to Sakura. "Hello."

He noticed Sakura blush. It was becoming a wonderful color on her. "Hi. Thanks for inviting us with you."

"I hope it doesn't scare you too badly. The first two were pretty gruesome."

"I didn't think you were into these kinds of movies. Guess you're just full of secrets." Naruto stated.

"I don't have to reveal everything about myself." He said with a bit too much force.

"Well this sounds like a good movie." Ino chimed in.

"Well the next showing is in twenty minutes." TenTen announced. "We should go on in."

Neji walked up close to Sakura, whispering in her ear, "if you need to cover eyes let me know."

The group walked in, grabbed snacks and made their way to the right theater. Neji sat in the middle with Sakura to his left. Ino, Naruto and Hinata to her left. Leaving TenTen to his right and Lee to hers. Neji wasn't thrilled to have his ex-lover sitting so close to him in a dark enclosed area but he didn't want to raise suspicion.

The movie started off badly. The lead female was having sex with some guy. It gave Neji an uncomfortable feeling. Also, some ideas. Ok he would be a fool not to admit he hadn't thought about what Sakura looked like underneath her close but knowing what the girl to his right looked like overthrew the pictures entertaining his mind.

Soon enough the movie got bloody. Neji noticed, on more than one occasion, Sakura jumping. He placed a hand on her arm. She looked at him and grabbed his shirt as another jump scene happened. This time Sakura covered her face in his sleeve. Neji saw the opportunity to drape his arm around her shoulder allowing her to move in closer. He was enjoying himself a bit too much every time she winced. Though he didn't miss the glares he was getting from his right.

When the movie finished, Neji thought he'd have to pry Sakura off his arm. She was terrified.

"Sakura, the movie is over."

She peaked up to see he was right. "You like these kinds of movies?"

"I guess it takes a strong stomach to enjoy things like this. Come on." He followed Ino, Hinata and Naruto out. He tried to ignore the way Hinata reacted with Naruto during the movie.

Neji grabbed Sakura's hand when they were outside. He liked the pink tint on her cheeks. He really like seeing her blush.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go and enjoy this beautiful day!" Lee suggested.

"Why don't you and I go out somewhere, Lee. Leave Neji alone for a bit. I'm sure he's had enough of us for one day." Neji didn't miss the bitterness in TenTen's voice.

"Well I was going to take Hinata shopping if you want to join us."

Neji glared at Naruto. "No. Thank you." He turned to Sakura. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

She nodded. "I'd like that."

"Well after that movie I think I'm going to go see Shikamaru." Ino said.

The group split up.

"I'm sorry you didn't like the movie." Neji stated as they started down the sidewalk.

"Hmm. At least it's finish." Sakura looked in the windows every now and then just looking at the displays.

Neji reached out for her hand glad she didn't resist him. "Is there anything in particular you want to look at?"

"I do need to find a new dress for an interview."

"What kind of interview?"

"It's to work at the hospital once I finish this term."

Neji looked around and found a dress store. "How about that place?" He pointed it out.

Sakura looked at the direction he was pointing and smiled. "That could work."

They walked over to the store. When they entered Neji noticed all types of dresses. He wasn't sure what Sakura's style was so he just watched her look around. He saw her looking at cocktail dresses before walking over to the casual ones. She picked up a pink floral patterned one before putting it back. He started to look around at things he'd think she'd look good in. He grabbed a baby blue dress with an empire waist.

"What about this one?" He asked holding it up.

"That's pretty. We can put it in the maybe pile."

He almost regretted hearing the word 'pile'. _What did I just get myself into?_

Sakura grabbed two more dresses. I light purple one and a red one. She grabbed the blue dress from him before heading to the dressing room. Neji patiently waited for her to come out.

He didn't have to wait long. She reappeared with the red dress on. She looked herself in the mirror before turning to him.

He smiled. "It looks nice but not sure if it's the one."

She just nodded before disappearing again. She came back with the blue dress he picked. She looked stunning but didn't want to say so.

"You have great taste." She said twirling around. "So far I really like this one."

"Try on the last one before making your choice."

She smiled heading to try on the last dress. When she returned, she was beaming. Rightfully so, too. The purple looked great against her complexion.

"I think this is it." She said through a smile.

Neji couldn't help but smile too. "I think you should get it."

"I will." She went to change back into her regular clothes. She smiled at Neji as she walked up to the register. She handed the teller her credit card.

"Have a good day, ma'am."

They walked the strip a bit more making small talk.

"I should head home. I have to work in the morning. Sundays are our busiest times."

"I'll drive you home." He was about to turn and direct them towards his car but Sakura tripped. Neji grabbed her before falling to the ground, helping her up. The close proximity made them tense up. Neji couldn't help but breathe in her scent. He stared down into her green eyes. He wanted to kiss her again but feared being seen. He shouldn't be afraid to express how he felt about her. He liked her. That was evident. He leaned in gauging her reaction. When he noticed she wasn't pulling away he leaned in again.

"The hell with it." He crashed his lips on hers. He placed one hand around her waist while the other went to her face. She soon relaxed into the kiss wrapping the arm that wasn't holding her dress around his neck. He wanted to explore her more but remembered they were in the middle of a very public street.

He pulled away, slightly out of breath. He looked in her eyes again. What was she doing to him? He's always been well reserved. He wasn't the kind of man that would be open to public displays of affection. But something about this woman in his arms made him want to shower her with affection. He wanted to hold her tight. He wanted to kiss every inch of her.

He pulled away. "I should..um..get you home." He stuttered reminding himself of Hinata before she started to date Naruto.

Sakura nodded. Neji wondered if maybe he stepped over a line he didn't know was there. But she wouldn't have kissed him back if she didn't want too, right? When Neji dropped off Sakura he noticed her hesitance.

"Would you like to up upstairs?"

Neji didn't trust himself not to continue what they started. "I don't think it'll be a good idea right now. Sakura, I want you think of something. Don't answer yet, just think on it. Would you want this to be more?"

Sakura's cheeks turned pink. She didn't say anything for a while. "I think I do."

"When you're sure, call me."

She stepped out of the car. He watched her turn the corner and disappear.

He let out the breath he was holding. He wasn't sure what Sakura was to him yet but he knew he wanted to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It's been three day since Sakura last spoke to Neji. His question bounced around her head every moment she wasn't thinking of school. Right now, she was at work, clearing tables. She tried to stay busy. She heard the chime go off.

"Welcome to Konoha Café." She greeted only to freeze when she noticed who it was. "Sasuke."

"Hello Sakura."

She composed herself as she walked to the register. "What can I get you?" She forced a smile.

"Besides you beneath me? I'll take large black coffee. No cream. No sugar."

"It's been three years and you're still not excepting I'm not yours anymore." She said getting his order.

"I still don't see what's wrong with casual sex."

"Don't you have enough girls throwing themselves at you?"

He shrugged. "There's only one girl I want."

"Get over it. We're done." Sakura handed him his coffee before going back to cleaning tables.

Sasuke sat at the table she just cleared off. "I'm open to other options. You can go fucking other guys if you want."

Sakura took deep breaths. "If you're going to stay please keep comments like that out of your mouth. I'm not open to discussing with you what will not happen again."

Sasuke shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sakura heard the chime again. "Welcome to Konoha Café." She looked at whom entered. "Hey Ino."

"Hey. I just need my usual order. Shikamaru is going to help me study tonight."

Sakura went on to get her order. "What method are you using?"

"Flash cards this time. Oh, hey. Have you given anymore thought to what Neji said?"

Sakura couldn't help but groan. No doubt Ino's big mouth was heard by the raven-haired man sitting two tables over.

Sakura ignored the amused expression on Sasuke's face. "I have."

"So? Do you want there to be more or not? After that kiss I'm sure he wants more."

"Ino, please don't talk about this right now."

"Why not?" Sakura nodded towards Sasuke. Ino followed her gaze. "Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. I find this very amusing." Sasuke smirked.

"I should go. I'll see you later."

Sakura stared at Ino as she walked out the door. _Traitor._

"So? You and the Hyuuga? Is that why you're turning me down?"

"No. I turned you down because I got tired of hearing rumors about you. As far as Neji goes, that's none of your damn business."

"So, you're on first name bases? Much be serious."

"Are you finished with your coffee yet? If so, please leave."

Sakura knew the Uchihas and Hyuugas were rivals in the business world. She guessed to Sasuke she was siding with the enemy. She really couldn't care less. She really like Neji. So far, she hadn't heard vicious rumors about him sleeping with a bunch of different girls while they've been talking. Though, now that they've been on radio silence, she wasn't sure what to think.

Sasuke smiled as he got up. "If the Hyuuga is my rival, I'm sure it'll be a no brainer. See you around Sakura. Do try to remember who it was that had you first." He threw away his paper cup giving her a small wave before leaving.

Sakura leaned over the counter. Sasuke always frustrated her. Especially lately. She looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time for her to clock out. She went in search of the manager on shift, Inkuna.

"I'm clocking out."

Inkuna looked at the clock. "Wow I was so busy doing inventory I lost track of time. Find Suki before leaving."

"Ok. Have a nice day."

"Bye, Sakura."

Sakura found the other waitress on shift before walking to the clock and punching out. She removed her apron, placing it on the hook. She gathered her things when she noticed she had a text message from Hinata.

_Can't figure out this terminology mock test. Mind helping me?_

Sakura knew she needed to practice the test as well. She hit reply. _Sure. Where do you want to meet?_

Ding. _Would you mind coming over to my place? __Neji__ isn't home._

Sakura was worried reading the text but then relaxed. It was just past two so she would have time.

_I'll catch a cab over there. Be there soon._

Ding. _Thank you so much._

Sakura hailed a taxi and gave him Hinata's address. This would be the second time she went to her house but now she worried if she stayed longer, she'd run into Neji. She's spent the last three days weighing out the seriousness of being with him. She did like him but was she ready to be with someone again.

The answer hit her hard when the cab pulled up in front of the Hyuuga main house. She wanted to be with Neji. She wouldn't have agreed to go on their first date if she wasn't. She paid the cabby before walking to the door and knocked.

It opened a few seconds later.

"Hello Sakura. Thank you so much for coming over to help me."

"You're welcome. I could use the study time too." Sakura followed Hinata to living room. There were flash cards, highlighters, and open textbooks on the coffee table.

"Sorry for the mess but figured it'll be easier here than in my room."

"This is fine." Sakura dropped her purse settling down on one end of the table. "Where do you want to start?"

"Um..what about with the list? I know most on it but there are still some things I can't remember."

"Well there's a lot to remember." Sakura reached for the mock test.

Two and a half hours later the two females were elbow deep in terms. They decided they needed a break. Sakura kept looking at the door.

"He won't be home for at least an hour if you're worried."

"Am I that obvious?" Sakura asked leaning back on the sofa.

"He's been a little harder to deal with since Saturday. What happened?"

Sakura debated if she wanted to get in details with Neji's cousin but Hinata was one of her best friends. "He asked if I wanted more out the relationship."

"Oh." Hinata looked away before continuing, "if he wants more then he's getting serious about you."

"We've only had one date."

"Two technically. The second was a group date but a date nevertheless. I mean he called you to join him at the moves, right?"

"Yes. I like him. It's just after that crap with Sasuke, I'm worried about jumping into another relationship."

"Sakura." Hinata started with all seriousness. "I've never heard of Neji being with anyone. If he is asking you if you want more then _he_ wants more."

Sakura pondered over the statement. He wanted more with her. She knew she liked it when he held her hand or had his arms were around her. She really enjoyed the kisses they've shared. She was sort of grateful he turned her down when she offered him to come upstairs to her room. She wasn't totally sure what she had planned but knew she probably would have given in to him.

"I like him, Hinata." Stated with more certainty than before.

"Then tell him." She reached over for the flash cards. "Now, do you want to quiz me or should I quiz you?"

They studied a bit longer when Sakura heard the front door open. She looked up to see the white eyes that's haunted her dreams looking at her.

"I wasn't expecting to see you." Neji said putting down his bag.

"Hinata asked me to study with her."

"Where is Hinata?"

"Kitchen. Getting us drinks."

"I see. Well, I'll let you be then."

Sakura got up. "Neji? We need to talk."

"Do we?"

She wasn't sure where the hostility was coming from. "I think so, yes. It's about Saturday night."

Neji pressed his lips together. He was about to say something when Hinata walked in.

"Good evening, Brother. Did you have a good day?" She set the tray of drinks and snacks on the table.

"Yes. I did." He didn't wait for anything else as he disappeared down the hall.

Sakura sunk to the floor again. "I may have blown it."

"I don't think so. Go to him. His room is down the hall, third door on the left." Hinata winked at her.

Sakura hesitated for a moment before getting up again and making her way down the hall. Once she reached the desired door, she took a deep breath, thinking it over, before knocking.

Neji opened the door and Sakura forgot how to breath. He had removed his jacket, tie and shirt. He stood in front of her naked from the waist up. His pants unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips.

"I...um...I need to talk to you."

Neji narrowed his eyes before stepping back allowing her to enter. His room was pretty empty. Everything was white expect for the desk along the wall. The queen-sized bed had a white comforter with black designs. Sakura walked towards the middle before turning to face Neji, whom was leaning against his door with his arms crossed.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked coldly.

"I want to know if you were serious?"

"I don't joke about things like this. I find you very interesting, Sakura. The fact that I want more out of this should show you how serious I am."

"How serious do you want to be?"

Neji sighed, pushed off the door and walked over to her. "I want to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Sakura took a deep breath before nodding. "I'm just scared."

"Of?"

"My last serious relationship went south fast. I don't want to be part of a rumor mill."

Sakura saw humor in his eyes. "The rumors I've heard about myself is if I were gay being as I'm never out with anyone. So, no, I don't believe you'll be subjected to any rumors." He stepped closer to her gently touching her face.

"And it'll just be us in this relationship? We're not sharing each other?"

Neji looked confused by her question. "No. I don't share."

Sakura subconsciously took a step closer to him holding his gaze. She reached up to touch his chest. His skin was pale and soft. He was built but not too much. Just enough to give definition.

Neji took her chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to look directly at him. "So? What do you say?"

Sakura saw the gray hue in his eyes again. "Yes." She said barely above a whisper.

Neji leaned in to kiss her. This kiss seemed different then their first two. It was full of need. He wrapped one arm around her waist bringing her flush to him while the other hand reached behind her head grabbing a fistful of hair. Sakura moaned a bit as she threw an arm around his neck while the other was on his arm.

The moan was enough to let Neji slip his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth and she let him. She felt his desire when he pressed her closer to him. She pulled away from him. They were both heavy breathing.

"I need to get back to Hinata. We're still studying."

He smiled against her lips. "I want to take you out again. What are your plans?" He pulled away enough to look in her eyes.

"I have some classes tomorrow, then work the closing shift. Thursday, I open then I have a study group. Friday I'm off but I have class in the morning."

"I want to take you out Friday night, then. We can go see another movie. Anything you want."

Sakura chuckled. "Ok. I better get back out there."

"Call me when you get home."

"I will." Sakura walked back to the living room still smiling.

Hinata beamed at her. "I take it it went well?"

"Yes."

"Good. How about we go over questions 5, 6, and 7 before calling a night?"

Sakura tried to focus but her mind kept going to back to the man that just a few feet away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Neji found himself sitting at Konoha Café enjoying his coffee as he waited for Sakura. She had to speak to one of her professors so she asked him to wait for her there. He was people watching again. Not much traffic on a Friday afternoon but it amused him seeing the college students come in ordering x-large coffees when they already seemed to be jittery enough.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?"

Neji looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha looking down at him with a cup in his hand.

"It's none of your business. It's a public place."

"Yes, but this place isn't near your side of town. What brings you here?" Sasuke asked taking a swig of his coffee.

"I'm meeting someone if you have to know." Neji glared at the young Uchiha.

"It wouldn't happen to be Sakura, would it?"

"What's it to you?"

"No reason. Enjoy my leftovers." Sasuke said before turning around and walking out.

Neji was shocked. Did the Uchiha just admit he was with Sakura? Maybe that's what she meant about the rumors and not wanting to share. Neji was seething by the time Sakura showed up.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." Sakura looked at him again. "Are you alright?"

"No. Your ex was just here."

"Sasuke? Oh no, what did he say?"

"I believe he was trying to have me turn against you."

Sakura sighed. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you about him but we haven't had the chance to talk about that part of my life yet."

"Don't worry about it. The best way to get back at him is to ignore him and show him I'm not fazed by his comment."

"If you don't want to see a movie now, I'd understand."

"Nonsense." Neji got up placing his coffee mug on the return table. "I'm not going to let him ruin our night."

Neji saw her smile as he held the door open for her. The drive to the movies wasn't very long. He found a parking spot and walked with Sakura to the marque.

"Anything strike out at you?" He questioned looking at the various movies.

"Some. I'm trying to figure out if I want to see the romantic comedy or the suspense movie."

"We can flip a coin." Neji suggested.

Sakura shook her head. "Which would you prefer?"

"I would pick the suspenseful movie."

"Then that's what we'll see." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

He paid for the tickets then went to the snack bar ordering a medium popcorn and two drinks. They found the theater and found some seats near the back.

"Are you going to try anything during the movie?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"I might." Neji winked at her. "If I did, would you object?"

"Probably not." She answered popping a kernel in her mouth.

Neji never thought he'd be jealous of popcorn. The movie started. It was going well. Neji thought he may have already figured out the murder. He looked over at Sakura. This was completely different then the first time they went to the movies. She was completely engrossed in the movie. Every now and then he saw her sneaking looks at him. He found it amusing. He turned his attention back to the movie.

_Well damn. I didn't expect that._

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Neji asked Sakura as the exited.

"Yes. I kept guess who it was but never expected it to be the sister."

"She didn't seem the type. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. The popcorn filled me up." She said rubbing her stomach.

"We could always go for a walk again."

"I'd like that."

This time they walked the opposite direction they went the last time. They talked about the movie a bit more. Neji found it to be entertaining.

"How about some ice cream?" He asked when he saw the shoppe.

"Sure." Sakura lit up.

The went inside, ordered their frozen treats and sat down to eat.

"I want to apologize about Sasuke. He still has it in his mind I'll go back to him."

"His family is used to getting whatever they want. I have dealings with his older brother often. Though if he tries me again, I might have to put him in his place."

"Ignore him. It's just easier."

"I'm sure it is but I'm a Hyuuga. I protect the things I care about." Neji said whipping his mouth with a napkin.

"How is it you've never had a girlfriend before?"

"I've been with women before. Just none of then went further then sex." He didn't feel like there was a point of hiding the truth.

"Oh. You must be good at discretion if no one has ever found out."

"Like I said, I keep my personal life very secretive."

Neji noticed Sakura's eyes wondering. "Have I upset you?"

"No. I just don't know what I can say to follow that."

"Was Uchiha your only partner?"

"Yes. I wasn't very popular in high school so when Sasuke approached me I thought I was very lucky. But then I started hearing rumors about him. Girls in my classes snickered at me and whispers stopped when I walked in a room. So, I broke it off with him. He's been trying to get me back since. I was just too focused on studies."

"But you're in pre-med, right?"

"Yes. After I graduate in May I'll enroll to the medical program. I'm hoping the job at the hospital will help me get more hands-on."

"That's impressive. So, do you need to do special training to become a pediatrician?"

"I don't think so. I believe it's more of a preference." Sakura said thoughtfully.

Neji nodded. They finished the last of their ice cream before walking back out to the street. "I need to find new ways to date you."

Sakura smiled, "we could always do the at-home dates. Microwave popcorn, pizza, and a rental."

"Sure. We can try that some night."

He was really enjoying himself. Shortly, Sakura's phone went off.

"Excuse me? Hello? No. Sure I can come in. Ok. Tell Suki to feel better. Good bye." She put her phone back in her purse. "Sorry. One of the girls called in sick and the manager wants me to pick up her shift tomorrow morning. I'm afraid I have to cut this short."

"That's alright. It'll give me time to think of other date ideas." She smiled at him.

"I think you'll figure something out."

They walked back to his car and drove her home. When he parked the car, Sakura leaned over to kiss him.

"Sorry for it being a short date. I did have fun."

"We can make up for it later."

"Ok." She leaned in and kissed him again. He watched her go around the corner before he headed home.

Once home he found himself in front of Hinata's room. He questioned his next move before knocking on her door.

She opened it only to be surprised to find that it was Neji. "Did something happen?"

"No. I need your advice."

"On?"

"On how do you sneak Naruto into your room when Uncle is home."

Hinata turned bright red. "I...um...I...I don't know what you're talking about."

This time Neji didn't resist rolling his eyes. "I'm not asking your help so I can sleep with her. I just want to know how do I bring her in so I can have a movie date in my room with her."

"Oh!" Hinata relaxed a bit. "I don't think Father would mind if she's only going to be here to watch movies."

"Is that what you tell him when Naruto spends the night?"

She blushed again. "We fall sleep watching movies sometimes."

"Fine, if that's the story you want to stick to. Thanks for your help." Neji walked to his room. He looked around and noticed how it lacked the necessities for a date. He would have a lot to do before he could execute his plan.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to post. My son had the week off for Spring Break and we were away on vacation. Thank you everyone. You have no idea how happy it makes me when I get reviews. I hope you keep enjoying the story. Oh! I need help on something. I'm working on two stories but don't know which I should focus on more. Should I work on my Itachi/Sakura story or Naruto/Hinata story more? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sakura throw herself on her bed, exhausted. She just worked a double shift and she still need to write a paper. She figured a nap would do wonders but was afraid she'd sleep too long and wouldn't have time to finish her paper.

She looked at her laptop willing it to write the paper itself. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath before rising. She trudged to the desk and fired up the offensive machine. While she waited for it to load all its programs, Sakura went in her mini fridge for a drink. Soon enough she was typing away.

About an hour went by when she heard her phone go off. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Sakura." _

She froze then tried to hold in a groan. "What do you want, Sasuke? And how did you get this number?"

"_I have my ways. Anyways, do you want to get together?"_

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?" She asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"_I have a few ideas."_

"You're disguising. I'm busy. Good bye." She hit the end button then glared at her phone. She tried to go back to her paper but realized the last paragraph was completely off topic. I looked more like a rant.

"Forget it." It was almost 10 o'cock on Tuesday night. She could just go to sleep but she was too worked up with Sasuke just randomly calling her.

So, she text Ino. _"What are you doing?"_

Ding. _"I'm in bed with __Shika__. Why? What's going on?"_

"_Sasuke__ somehow got my new number."_

Ding. _"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to go out for a drink?"_

"_No. It's late. Besides, we have class in the morning."_

Ding. _"Fine. Have no fun."_

"_I'm too tired to have fun, Ino."_

Ding. _"When is your interview, anyways?"_

"_Thursday."_

Ding. _"You'll do fine. I'm going to bed if you don't want to go out. See you in the morning."_

Sakura placed her phone on her nightstand before second guessing it. She smiled and went to give one more text before calling it a night.

"_I hope your day went better than mine. Hope we can get together soon. Good night, __Neji__." _

She changed in her pjs and climbed in her bed. She was all comfortable and feeling herself about to drift off before she heard her phone ding.

Ding. _"My night just got better from hearing from you. But no, my day wasn't great. I had a bunch of meetings. I want to see you after your interview Thursday. We can do lunch. Let me know in the morning. Good night."_

Sakura fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Sakura sat at the hospital's human recourses office waiting for her turn to be interviewed. She played with the hem of her dress while she went over her speech. Ino helped her the night before with a mock interview. She kept throwing different questions at her, some personal.

"Miss Haruno, Ms. Thann will see you now."

She stood and walked in the office she was instructed to enter.

"Miss Haruno, so nice to meet you. Please sit down." Ms. Thann said shaking Sakura's hand before sitting down behind her desk. The woman couldn't be any older than 40.

"Thank you for having me."

"Well I've looked over your resume. You are currently enrolled in pre-med and from your transcript you have almost perfect grades. What inspired you to become a doctor?"

Sakura mentally sighed before answering. "When I was seven my cousin got very ill. No one figure out what was wrong with her. They did many tests but still couldn't find anything. One day she got so sick she had to be hospitalized. About two months later, after returning home, she almost died. I was sitting with her while my mother and aunt stepped outside to talk to the doctor. I felt helpless. She and I were so close in age. When she did die, they found out it all happened because she came in contact with a plant she was allergic too. They didn't figure it out because the plant has never been known to cause death. It was one of those ultra-rare cases. After that, I decided I wanted to help children."

"Do you feel like you could have changed anything?"

"Now that I know an infection or an allergy can happen over anything, maybe. I feel like I can try to rule out any possibilities."

Ms. Thann jotted down some notes before questioning, "what are your goals?"

"I want to be a pediatric doctor. I feel like children sometimes develop more illnesses."

"Such as?"

"From the minute they are born, children are vulnerable. The smallest cut can get infected and make the child very sick. You spend the first two years to help build their immune system to help them have a better life."

"If you want to work with children, why apply for the hospital?"

"Children grow up. I want to help anyone that needs it. I just prefer to work with children later."

Ms. Thann placed her elbows on her desk, laced her fingers together before looking at Sakura over them. "If you have someone come in saying they don't want work with a young doctor, what would say or do?"

"I'd agree that I am young but perfectly capable to do the job. I'd ask them to give me a shot before completely turning me away."

Sakura noticed she couldn't guess what Ms. Thann was thinking. It made her nervous not being able to gage how the interview was going.

"One more thing. We have an excellent children's ward; would you be willing to deal with multiple rooms in need?"

"I wouldn't have a choice. My job would be to take care of the children. I would gage which child is in more serious need before going down the list. Though I'm not saying not all of them aren't in here for other than serious needs but some would need my attention more than another."

"Give me an example."

"Say a child is here because of cancer compared to one that is here because their liver levels are high. I would judge both cases and whichever needs my attention first would be seen first."

"Nicely worded but what if both are in trouble?"

"I would ask my second to help one while I helped the other. I'm only one-person part of a larger team. I don't want to do this to become some super doctor. I want to become a doctor to help others."

Ms. Thann smiled. "Thank you for coming in. I have a few more interviews but we will call you to let you know if you got the job or not. We are looking for three new doctors."

"Thank you for your time." Sakura stood, bowed to Ms. Thann's and walked out.

Once outside, Sakura took may deep breaths. She fished out her phone to check the time. It was only just past one. She went through her list and called Neji.

"_Hello Sakura. Is your interview over already?" _Neji asked coolly.

"Yes. I just got out."

"_Do you still want to do lunch?"_

"Sure."

"_Excellent. Why don't you come by my office? We can order something in."_

"Are you sure you want to have lunch there?" Sakura was in a bit worried.

"_Sure. We're dating now. I don't see why we can't have lunch together here."_

"Lunch is not what I'm worried about."

She heard him chuckle._ "Are you afraid of my office?"_

"No." She stated. "It's more about what your uncle would saying having your girlfriend in your office." The word still felt weird to her.

"_And as my girlfriend he's bound to meet you. I'll be waiting. I'll give your name to the front desk."_

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Sakura hung up then in search for a taxi. The cab dropped her off in front of Byakugan Industries. Sakura walked up the front desk.

"May I help you?" The red head behind the desk questioned.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Mr. Neji Hyuuga is expecting me."

"Ah yes. He said to send you right up. 15th floor."

"Thank you." Sakura made her way to the elevators, pressed fifteen and waited for it to reach the top floor. As the elevator went up, she was starting to question herself. Neji Hyuuga was one of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha. Next to Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. He could literally have any girl he wanted but he wanted to be with her. Why?

When the doors opened, she made her way to another desk.

"May I help you, miss?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Hyuuga."

"Which one?"

"Neji."

"Name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"One moment please." The brunette pushed a button on the phone. "Mr. Hyuuga, I have a Miss Sakura Haruno here to see you. Yes, sir." She turned her attention back to Sakura. "You can go on in, Miss Haruno. His office is the door to your right."

Sakura walked over to the door, knocked then pushed it open. "Neji?"

"Sakura, come on in." He was walking towards her. When he reached her, he kissed her before escorting her to one of the white leather couches. "I'm glad you made it here safely." He said sitting down next to her.

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm still nervous about being here."

"Don't be. So, are you hungry?"

Sakura didn't realize how hungry she was until he said something. "I am now."

Neji smiled at her. She was right, he was much more handsome with a smile on his face. "Anything in particular?"

"Whatever you want."

Neji walked over to his phone and punched a button. "Anko have two turkey clubs from June's shop brought in please. Thank you." He rejoined her. "You don't have to agree with everything I want."

"Oh no. If I don't like something, I'll let you know."

Neji started rubbing her knee. It sent shivers up her spine.

"I would like to see that spitfire I first met again."

"You want me to lash out at you?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled. "No but I know you wouldn't hold back if the situation rises."

Sakura leaned into him. He draped his arm around her shoulders. She liked the feeling of having him so close to her.

"This is nice." She said.

"It is." He kissed her temple. "What are you doing when vacation comes?"

"Hmm? Oh! I'm not sure. I think my parents want me to come back but it all depends on work. Why?"

"No real reason. I just hoped I could see you more. I know the school only gives you a week off so you don't burn out."

"You want to do more dates?"

"Yes. I actually have one in mind right now that I'm working on."

"Care to share?"

"No. It'll spoil the surprise." He held her tighter.

A knock came to the door. "That must be lunch." Neji went to answer the door. Only Sakura didn't think the person on the other side was the delivery boy. She recognized him was his uncle.

"I came to give you the final contract for the Tanaka job. Also, I need you to get ahold of Uchiha about the Yuni project."

"Very well, Uncle."

_Oh crap!_ Sakura was terrified. She's heard stories about Hinata's father as well. She met him when she was over at Hinata's house the other day and he was intimidating then too.

She then noticed his attention turn to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you have company."

"Uncle, this is Sakura Haruno. She and Hinata share some classes. Sakura this is my uncle Hiashi Hyuuga."

Sakura stood and gave a small bow. "It's nice to see you again, sir."

"How is the studying going?"

"Very well, sir."

"I see." He turned his attention back to Neji. "The Tanaka file doesn't need to be finalized till tomorrow but call Uchiha today." He said walking out.

Neji went to put the file on his desk. "Sorry about that."

"No need." She didn't miss how he didn't introduce her as his girlfriend.

Before Neji could say anything, the same brunette from outside his office walked in with two bags in hand. "Is there anything else you need, Mr. Hyuuga?"

"No. Thank you, Anko."

When she left Neji started to open the boxes of food but now Sakura wasn't hungry.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell your uncle who I really am?" She asked looking away.

"You mean why didn't I introduce you as my girlfriend? Simple, this is his business. When he finds out who you are and I brought you here, he won't be happy. I didn't want to ruin our lunch."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Neji angled himself to be almost in front of her. "Sakura. This has nothing to do with you. This is my job. I don't want to cause unnecessary tension. My uncle will know about you soon enough. Please don't be upset."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! You are one of the most interesting people I've ever met. I'm going out of my comfort zone to go out on dates with you and to be with you in general."

Sakura closed her eyes. "You knew I had reservations coming here because of that reason."

"Sakura, I..."

"I think I should go."

"Why?"

"I understand this is a place of business. This is where you work and you work alongside your uncle but we've been dating for a few weeks now. I would have thought at some point you would have told your uncle about me."

"Sakura, my uncle isn't easy to please. I have to break things to him gently."

"That's fine but I don't want to be your secret." She stood and started for the door. "Thank you for inviting me over. I'll talk to you later."

Sakura left the building trying desperately not to allow her tears to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It's been over a week since Neji last spoke to Sakura. They've exchanged texts but every time he tried to call her, she never answered. She didn't break things off with him but she didn't want to see him either. He felt lost. Everyone in the house kept asking what was wrong but he just shut them out.

It was Friday night and he was sitting on his bed debating on just going to her dorm and making her talk to him. He never thought he would ever care about someone so much that not speaking to them would leave a hole inside him. Lest, not since his father's death. Hinata knew what was going on. Sakura seemed to have told her, earning him a lecture about being afraid what his uncle would think about his relationship.

"She is really upset. I can't believe you never told Father."

"I wanted to bring her over and introduce her properly." Neji protested.

"You could have done it when she was in your office." Hinata emphasized.

"I know. I was stupid."

"Damn right you were. You've never had a girl in your life worth introducing to any of us before. You would think the one you actually call your girlfriend would have been brought over long ago to meet Father." Hinata let out a frustrated sigh.

He looked at his phone again. He was waiting for a reply from Sakura about getting together over the weekend. He got up and started pacing his room.

A knock came to his door. He went to open it to find his uncle standing there.

"May I come in?" Neji moved aside allowing him to enter. "Neji, I'm not sure what has happened to you this last week but I have a strong suspicion it has to do with the Miss Haruno."

Neji just crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"What is she to you?" Hiashi continued.

"She's my girlfriend. Or as far as I know she still is."

"Meaning?"

"She was upset with me for not introducing her to you as my girlfriend last week in my office. We haven't really spoken since."

"Oh. I overheard Hinata and Hanabi talking about a girl you were seeing a few weeks ago. I figured it was her."

Neji looked at his uncle. "How did you figure that out?"

Hiashi laughed. "Nephew, I've known you your whole life. After your father, my twin brother, died I took you in. You think there isn't anything that happens in this house that I don't know about? I know everything. I've known about the woman you snuck out to see. I've even known about Hinata and her boyfriend. Granted I'm not happy about it but I'm waiting till she comes clean. Besides, the damage is done."

Neji looked away again.

"Don't be foolish by sitting here feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself. I'm thinking of my next move."

"Your next move is to swallow your pride a bit and go to her. Perhaps she's waiting for you to make the first move."

Neji thought it over. "You're right." He grabbed his keys and wallet before leaving the house. Not seeing his uncle smiling.

He found himself at Sakura's door. He wasn't even sure she was even home but he didn't care. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. _Was she at work?_

He went to knock again when he heard his name called. He turned to see Sakura standing behind him with a laundry basket in her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you."

"Fine. Come on in." Sakura opened the door and Neji followed. She placed the basket on her bed before turning to him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Neji didn't say anything. Instead he walked up to her placing a hand on each side of her head before landing his lips on hers. She didn't push him away so he got a bit bolder. He tilted his head trying to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue out. He wanted to taste her. She obliged.

He pressed her against him. He turned them around and backed her up to her desk, lifting her so she was sitting on it. He moved a hand to her thighs feeling the milky flesh while the other was behind her neck. They continued fighting over dominance.

Sakura pulled away breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry." Neji said between breaths. "My uncle already knew about us."

"What?"

He looked in her jade eyes. "My uncle. He told me he already knew we are dating."

"How?"

"It seems he has ways to find out everything." He stepped back.

"I'm sorry too. I should have answered your calls."

"I understand you were still angry but next time we have a fight, let's talk to each other. I can't go another week not talking to you."

"Agreed."

Neji pulled back far enough to let Sakura jump off the desk. "Do you still want to do something this weekend?"

"Yes. I want to put my date into action."

Sakura looked at him curiously. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all. But it'll be the first time I've done this so I hope it goes well."

"Would you like to stay for a while?" Sakura asked placing the laundry basket on the floor and sitting on the bed.

"Sure." Neji removed his shoes before joining her. She swung her legs over his lap. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She kissed his cheek.

"Have you heard about the job at the hospital?"

"Oh! Yes! I got the job. I start next month." Sakura said beaming.

"That's great news. We should celebrate."

"I already did. With Ino and Shikamaru the other night."

Neji placed a hand on her knees and rubbing his thumb on them. "Well, I want to celebrate with you. We can do it tomorrow night when you come over."

"Come over?"

"Yes. We are doing what you suggested. Pizza and a movie at my place."

"Ok." She yawned.

"I should let you rest." He started to get up.

She grabbed his shirt. "No, stay. At least till I fall asleep."

"If that's what you want."

They rearranged their bodies so they were both lying down and under the covers. Sakura wrapped her leg on Neji's as she placed one arm over his waist and her head on his shoulder.

"Good night." She said softly.

Neji looked down at her. He had his free arm under his head while the one Sakura was laying on traced patterns on her shoulder. Out of all the women he's been with, he's never held them in such an intimate way. He would have sex with them and then leave. He didn't have many partners but the ones he did never lasted more than a few months before they wanted more. He heard Sakura's breathing even out indicating she was asleep. Though, he didn't want to move. He enjoyed holding her. He closed his eyes not wanting to disturb her. He figured he'll just stay there long enough to make sure she wouldn't wake when he left.

However, he fell asleep as well.

**A/N I'm sorry this is short but at the time of writing this chapter I was awake for over 24 hours. Guess I wrote about sleep ****bc**** I was sleepy. I'll make it up next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Lemony goodness in this chapter.**

Chapter Nine

Sakura woke the next morning fully rested and warm. She opened her eyes slowly noticing her head was on a chest. She looked up to see Neji's sleeping face. He must have stayed the whole night. She snuggled against him again enjoying the feel of having him holding her. Plus, she didn't want to wake him.

She stretched her legs out a bit. She looked up at Neji's face. He looked so relaxed. She placed a hand over his chest, feeling the soft rhythm of his heart and shallow breathing. Suddenly Neji inhaled deeply and his eyes fluttered.

"Morning." Sakura said smiling up at him.

"Morning. I guess I was more tired than I first thought." He smiled at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"I should go. Uncle will be worried. I've never stay over anywhere before that wasn't work related."

"Oh. Sure." Sakura started to peal herself off but Neji held her again.

He kissed her head before saying, "I'll see you again later tonight. I'll come by and pick you up at 6." He hesitated. "Pack a bag. Just in case. Hinata says her and Naruto accidentally fall asleep watching movies. If that happens, I want you to have a change of clothes."

Sakura blushed. The thought of spending the night with Neji again sounded promising.

This time Neji moved away. "I really should go. I'll see you soon." He leaned in to kiss her before getting up, put on his shoes and leaving. Saying a quick 'good bye' before closing the door.

Sakura laid in bed a bit long before nature called. After breakfast, she looked over schedule, making sure she didn't have to work. Satisfied she had the night off and didn't have to work again till Sunday night, she went in search for a knapsack and started inserting clothes, a hair brush, her tooth brush and deodorant. She had some time left over so she figured she'd call Ino.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, Ino. What are you doing?"

"_Nothing. Waiting on Shikamaru. We're going out for a while."_

"Any plans for vacations?"

"_I'm hoping he takes me to the beach. I need a relaxing few days. What are your plans?"_

"I have to work extra shifts this week. But tonight, I'm going to Neji's for a date night."

"_Oh? You're going to his house for a date? Like dinner and a movie kind of thing?"_

"Yeah. I think so."

"_You think you'll finally sleep with him?"_

Sakura didn't want to mention he spent the night but she knew what Ino meant. "I'm not sure. I guess if the mood strikes."

"_I'd bet he's some kind of animal."_

"Ino!"

"_What? He's so serious and closed off. You never know he may be kind of kinky or freakish somehow."_

"I'm not talking about this."

"_Don't be a prude, Sakura. If you see the chance, jump on him."_

"Good bye, Ino."

Sakura heard Ino laugh. "_Now you're thinking he might jump you. Enjoy your night."_

Sakura hadn't thought of what kind of lover Neji would be before. Ok, so maybe she's thought about it a bit. She's seen him shirtless and she's felt his chest so she had some clue. She's even felt his desire for her against her leg. Would he really be a freak?

Sakura left out a groan and started rubbing her face. Now she had ideas running in her head. Damn Ino and her damn questions. Now all Sakura could do is think about a naked Neji and how he'd make her feel.

"Stupid Ino."

Sakura sat around her room, cleaning it or just fiddling with her books. She finally got around to putting away her laundry. Anything she could think of to pass time, she did it. Soon there was a knock on her door.

She looked at her clock. It was only 5:15. Neji has always been punctual but it would be odd for him to show up this early. She reached for the door shocked at who was on the other side.

"TenTen, what are you doing here?"

TenTen leaned against the door frame. "What does he see in you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Neji. What does he see in you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Please leave."

TenTen didn't move. Instead she shot out a hand blocking it being shut. "You won't make him happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I shared a bed with him for over a year. He's never shown me the attention he's shown you."

Sakura didn't know how to process the information the other woman was providing. "Maybe he likes me more than you." Sakura shot back.

"Maybe but I doubt you could please him like I did."

Sakura was getting very angry. She narrowed her eyes staring at the panda-looking woman in front of her. "If you pleased him so much, why did he leave you? If he was happy with you, I don't think he'd want to spend time with me. Did he ever call _you_ his girlfriend?"

TenTen glared at her. "You'll see. He'll tire of you like he's done to many other girls. He's not a one-woman man."

Sakura didn't want to hear anymore. She slammed the door in her face forcing TenTen's hand out of the way. She walked to the middle of her room, pacing, trying to calm down. Neji had admitted he's had multiple relations before. But he said he's never had a girlfriend before.

"UGH!"

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She opened it with a bit too much force. Neji stood there eyeing her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She huffed grabbing her bag. She didn't even notice he walked in her room.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit strung out."

"Your ex-lover just paid me a visit."

"I'd ask which one but I know of only one that's still bitter I broke things off." He said crossing his arms. "What did TenTen say?"

"That I could never please you like she did."

Neji actually snorted. "I only kept her around because she was easy."

"Not helping your case."

"Sakura, TenTen wanted more. She wanted a real relationship. I didn't. I broke it off when she wouldn't shut up about it. Please. Let's go to my place and enjoy our night."

Sakura lugged her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah just...just let me calm down. I've never had to deal with a jealous ex-girlfriend before."

"She was never my girlfriend. Just a girl I've known for a long time that I slept with for a while." Neji said as they walked to his car.

"I swear if she does it again, I might smack her."

"I like this jealousy you're showing." Neji said driving away.

"I'll hurt you too if you keep talking like that."

Neji just laughed. "Fine. Just try to relax. I don't want you stressing out over someone else's actions."

When they arrived at his house, he showed them in and they found Hinata and Naruto sitting in the living room.

"Hello Hinata. Naruto."

"Hi Sakura. Hinata was telling me you two are watching movies. Cool. But pick something better than bloody movies." Naruto stated.

"I don't mind. If he wants to see one, I'll be ok with it." Sakura noticed how Neji wasn't saying anything to them.

He just grabbed her hand and walked her to his room. There was something different about being in his room this time. Everything was still white but now the room had a large TV on one of the dresser along with a DVD player.

"You got a TV just for us?"

"Would be pointless to watch movies in here with no television set."

"Point taken." Sakura dropped her bag by the door before walking over to his bed then turning around to look at him. The thoughts she was having earlier was still fresh on her mind.

"Why don't you talk to Naruto whenever he says anything to you? Or when you do, it's almost mean."

"I don't want to talk about it." Neji said sitting on his bed beckoning Sakura to sit with him.

"But there has to be a reason you hate him so much."

"If I tell you will you drop it?"

"Yes." Sakura said moving around so she was facing him.

"I caught the two of them in a...compromising positions."

"Wait. You're mad at _Naruto_ because you caught them having sex? You can't be mad at him for that."

"Why not? For all I know he coaxed Hinata into it. He could have forced her into it."

Sakura had to place a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Neji, honey, they've been dating for close to a year. It was going to happen at some point. Besides, from what Hinata has told me, they both agreed on it. How did you find out, anyways?"

"I came home early one day and heard noise from her room. I just walked in and saw them."

"Oh God. That must have been so humiliating. For all of you." She couldn't hold back her laughter this time. Neji just stared at her.

"Are you done yet?" He didn't seem to be happy at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm done. But what do expect? It's only natural to want to feel that kind of affection."

"Just shut up and come here." He reached out to her and pulled her to his lap kissing her.

The kiss turned passionate quickly. He laid her down moving some of his body over hers. She felt him move a hand down her leg bring in up to wrap around his waist leaving the hand over her thigh. He trailed kisses down her face, to her chin and down her neck. She let out a soft moan.

"Wait." Sakura pushed him back a bit.

"Sorry." He looked at her. The same gray hue was more prominent this time.

"It's not that I don't want to I just...I just want to make sure this is what you really want."

He pulled back a bit more, looking her in the eyes. "I've never gone out with a girl in the middle of the week before. I've never kissed a girl in the middle of the street before. I've never had a girlfriend before. I've never spent the night with a girl before. I've never brought a girl back to my room before. I'm completely serious about this. I'm serious about you."

"Can we just watch a movie first?" She was cowering out and she knew it.

"Sure." He got up and walked to a stack of DVDs sitting on his desk. "Pick one."

Sakura felt like she may have made a mistake. She looked through the movies and pick a romantic comedy. Neji went to put it in the DVD player before walking back to the bed. He set the pillows up so they could lean against the headboard.

The movie started off fine but she only thought of what happened before they started the movie. Was he mad at her? Did she blow her shot? Would he try to make another move? Be the time the movie finished, Sakura completely worked herself up.

"Is everything alright? You didn't laugh during half of the movie."

"Sorry I had other things on my mind."

Neji grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "Don't worry about TenTen. I'll have a talk with her about what happened."

"That's not what I was thinking about."

"Then what was it?"

Sakura bit her lip before climbing on his lap. She saw him tense up but just looked at her as he placed his hands on her hips. She leaned in and kissed him. It started off slow but then passion took over. He moved a hand to her head, grabbing a fistful of hair then dipping it back enough so he could leave a trail of kisses.

She felt his teeth on her neck. She pushed him away. "No biting."

"Why? I want everyone to know that you're mine."

"I understand that but how am I going to go to work at the hospital with hickeys on my neck?"

"Of course. I won't leave a mark. I promise." He went back to her neck. She felt his teeth again but he didn't bite.

A moan of pleasure escaped her lips. She wanted to touch him. She maneuvered a hand up under his shirt leaving it on his stomach. Neji followed suit because the hand still on her hip inching up her shirt.

He pulled away, looking for permission to keep going. Instead, Sakura removed her shirt tossing it to the floor. Neji looked her hungerly. He went back to kissing her before moving further down her body all the while his other hand went to cup one breast.

Sakura arched her back pushing more of her body towards his. She welcomed his touch but she still wanted to touch him. She grabbed his shirt. She wanted it off him.

"Go ahead." Neji said looking at her. She didn't need be told twice. She lifted his shirt, also tossing it on the floor somewhere. She went to kiss him. His lips. His cheek. His chin. His neck. She looked at him again judging his reaction before moving her lips further down, capturing an erect nipple in her mouth. She heard him hiss and she captured it between her teeth. Abusing the sensitive nub. She went to do the same on the other one but Neji flipped them. She was now under him.

Almost with a growl, he pulled down a bra cup. Now it was his turn to abuse a nipple. Sakura couldn't help the soft sounds coming from her lips. The sensation was doing things to her she hadn't experienced in so long. She could feel her arousal growing. Neji was about to show the nipple's twin the same torture when she could feel his own arousal on her leg. It made her shutter a bit.

Neji reached around undoing her bra, practically tearing it off her. He went back to kissing her. The feel of flesh against flesh drove her crazy. She racked her nails on his back causing him to hiss again.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I like it." Neji admitted between kisses.

Sakura still wanted more of him. She wanted to feel all of him. She moved her hands to his belt buckle and started undoing it. Then worked on the button. Neji grabbed her hand. Instead of completely stopping her, he pulled down the zipper. Sakura reached down his back working a hand under the band of his boxer briefs grabbing his ass.

The action only made Neji press his hardon to her leg even more.

He stopped all action, looking down at her. Trying to catch his breath. He licked his lips as he looked down at her body. It reminded her of a man looking at a meal after not eating for a long time. He sat back enough so his hands were on her pants. Sakura, not sure how her voice would sound, nodded. He undid the button and slowly working her pants and panties down and off. He stared at her for a moment before standing to remove his own pants and underwear. Sakura held her breath when she saw his impressive girth.

He rejoined her on the bed. He stared in her eyes. He kissed her softly. He held himself up on his arms. Sakura's breathing was becoming erratic. She rubbed a leg on his as her hands tried to touch every inch that would allow.

Neji got off the bed and walked over the dresser. He returned a moment later with a foil packet. _Well at least one of us is thinking safe._

He climbed back on, placing the packet next to him. He moved between her legs. "One day, or maybe later, I will taste every single bit of your body. I will make you come over and over again with just my mouth and hands but not our first time." He picked up the foil packet again, "do you still want this?"

"More than anything."

He ripped open the packet then rolled the condom down his length. He positioned himself at her opening looking at her again. She nodded. He pushed himself completely inside.

Sakura gasped. She hadn't had sex in three years so it hurt just a bit. After a few blissful moments Neji started to move. The pace set was slow and easy. Building up pressure inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels on his back. She heard him let out a chuckle before he picked up the pace. Over and over again he pounded in her. She racked her nails on his back again, almost sure she was leaving marks. The bed started making noise. She could hear the headboard hitting the wall.

Neji reangled himself causing Sakura to feel like she couldn't hold on much longer.

"Oh God!" She felt him smiling against her cheek.

"Let go. Come for me." He whispered in her ear.

Soon enough Sakura felt her orgasm hit her hard. She tried not to yell out too loudly knowing there were other people in the house. She could feel Neji coming soon after whispering her name.

He collapsed on her, breathing heavy. He pushed up to kiss her. "You're absolutely beautiful." Some of his hair came out of his ponytail. Sakura reached out and undid the tie running her fingers through the loose strands.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For trying to be gentle."

Neji pulled out and rolled over pulling her in his arms. "Don't expect me to do it again anytime soon. You have no idea how much restraint I used not to fuck the hell out of you."

It was the first time she heard him cuss. She silently wanted to hear it again. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I said the next time we have sex I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget your name and pass out."

"Is that a threat or promises?"

Neji hugged her. "Take it however you want. Just know I might have to buy you a ball gag if you're going to be so loud."

Sakura blushed at the thought.

Neji got up, throwing the used condom in the trash, before returning. "So," he started. "Want to watch another movie?"

"If that's what I'm going to get after every movie, yes."

Neji smiled at her. "We have all night."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Neji wanted to be anywhere but in a board meeting Monday morning. He spent all weekend watching movies and having sex with Sakura. When Sakura had to leave so she could go to work, his uncle pulled him into his office to have a talk.

"I understand you want to have sex with your girlfriend. Honestly, I'd rather you'd do it here than a love motel but please try to keep the noise level down. I sleep on the other side of the house and could still hear you."

Neji schooled his expressions. He wanted to smile at his memories but the department head was going on about how his department needed more funds so he could finish his projects.

Finally, the meeting was over. It was close to lunch. He figured he needed to talk to TenTen about her attitude towards Sakura. He wasn't going to have her petty jealousy ruin what he had going on. He called her and asked her to meet him at June's Sandwich shop.

By lunchtime, he was waiting for her, not eating. He figured he'd order something when he got back to the office. He just really wanted to have this conversation.

"Hey there." TenTen said running a hand over his shoulder.

"Sit." He demanded.

She sat across him with a smile on her face. "I knew you'd call me again soon enough. So where do you want to go?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I wanted to talk about your rude behavior towards Sakura. You had no right to go to her place and talk about things that no longer exist."

"You honestly don't expect me to believe you're serious about her? Come on, Neji. You've never been with anyone that wasn't for the sole purpose just for you to be satisfied. Why start now?"

"Because I love her." The admission shocked Neji. Did he really love Sakura?

"Love? You aren't capable of love."

"You are just angry I never returned your feelings. We had a good thing going but you wanted more. At the time, I didn't. You're mad I'm showing attention to someone that isn't you."

"I am _not_ jealous."

Neji stood. "That's exactly what you are. If you go near her again, I will personally make your life a living hell. I don't think the police department needs to hear about your illegal weapons collection."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Neji walked away.

It was Tuesday afternoon and Neji was happy he made plans that morning to see Sakura for that evening. Since she was on vacation, he didn't need to worry about messing with her studies but she was working longer hours at the coffee shop. He was supposed to meet her there after work and then go back to her place.

The wait was driving him crazy. He wanted to feel her skin against his again. He wanted to hear her moans. He never realized how much hearing the sound from someone he loved would have an effect on him.

There's that word again. Love. Once he concluded he really did love her, he wasn't sure how to tell her. They've only been together a few months. Was telling someone they loved them this soon too much? Would she return his feelings? If she didn't, would she turn away from him? He's never doubted anything before but the thought of her not feeling the same made him nervous.

He looked at the wall clock. It was only 3:19. Time seemed to go slower now that he needed it to hurry up.

"Mr. Hyuuga? I have Miss Hinata on the phone for you."

Neji walked to his phone, hit a button, "thank you, Anko." He waited for the button to light up again before picking up the line. "Hello Hinata-sama. What can I do for you?"

"I need to tell you something." She said in a hushed voice.

"Why are you whispering? What do you need to tell me?" He said sitting down.

"Well...you see I'm at Naruto's apartment, in his bathroom really, and Sasuke-kun showed up. Naruto made a comment about you and Sakura over the weekend. Point is, Sasuke started to act like you damaged what belonged to him."

Neji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting real tired of people acting so jealous over my relationship. Why are you telling me this?"

"He's on his way to Sakura's work to confront her."

"The hell he is! Goddamnit. Why can't people just leave us alone?" Neji went to put on his jacket. "I need to go. If you get a call from the police department, bail me out." Neji didn't wait for a response before hanging up, grabbing his bag and heading out. He quickly told Anko he was done for the day before heading to his car.

He tried to drive within the speed laws but he was too high-strung. He wanted to see Sakura, to protect her. When he found a spot to park, he practically tore the key out the ignition. He strode over to the coffee shop only to see through the window Sakura slapping Sasuke.

He walked in to hear Sakura say, "you bastard. You cheat on me and now that I have someone else, someone that I love, you think I'm jumping back in bed with you. Get out!"

Neji was more surprised by her words than her actions. She loved him.

Sasuke rubbed his cheek. "He's a whore. He's been with as many women as I have. You think he'll stay faithful to you?"

"I trust him more than you. The whole time I've been with him no one has spread rumors. Just get out. We've been done for years. I will _never_ come back to your bed."

Sasuke turn to walk away but stopped when he saw Neji. Neji walked up to him. "If you ever go near my girlfriend again for anything other than your order, I will end you."

"Tsk." Sasuke bumped his should against Neji's as he walked out.

Neji looked at Sakura. "Are you ok?"

"How long have you been here? What did you hear?" Her eye were as wide as saucers.

"I walked in when you slapped him."

"So you heard." She looked down.

Neji tilted her head up. "If you aren't ready to say it to my face, it's ok. I can wait."

Sakura rubbed the hand on her head. "I love you, Neji."

Neji smiled. He bent over to give her a quick kiss. "I love you too. I can show you how much after work." He looked behind her before clearing his throat. "Um...since I'm here early and I missed lunch again, why don't I order something and wait for your shift to end."

Sakura blushed before walking away.

Neji sat playing with the wrapper to his panni when Sakura walked up to him.

"I'm done." She said playing with the strap of her purse. "We can go now."

The two walked to her dorm. When the door closed, he saw Sakura drop her purse before pushing him against the door, kissing him. She quickly undid his tie and the buttons of his shirt.

"I need you. Now." She stripped him of his shirt, jacket and tie before working on her own shirt before Neji registered what was going on.

He grabbed her, lifting her in the air before carrying her to the bed. He let his hands roam her body as he started kissing down her body. When he reached her waist, he looked up at her. She nodded. He undid the button pulling her pants off. Leaving her in her panties. He started kissing her again working his way down. When he got to her hip, he bit her. Sucking on it just enough to leave a mark.

He looked down at his handy work before looking up at her before looking at her again. "What?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't bite?" Sakura's voice was husky.

"No one will see this besides me." He smiled pressing his nose to her apex. Sakura squirmed. "Want me to taste you?"

"Why do you have to tease me?"

"Because I love you and it makes me feel good knowing I cause you to tremble."

"Say it again." Sakura's green eyes looked at him.

Neji moved up to look her straight in the face. "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura kissed him. "I love you too, Neji."

Neji reached up to pull off her bra. Once off, he latched on to a taut nipple while playing with the other. Sakura was squirming under him.

Smiling, he moved down again. This time he made quick work of removing the last article of her clothes. Seeing her naked, panting, made his cock twitch inside the restraints of his pants. He got off the bed to get rid of the last of his clothes before rejoining her on the bed. He grabbed an ankle, kissed it, then slowing working his way up.

When he reached his desired location, his tongue snaked out making Sakura gasp. He grabbed her hips, forcing her to stay still. He moved his tongue out again, knowing she wouldn't last long that way. Neji smiled when Sakura came shortly after, hearing his name in a hushed broken tone.

He rose, looking at her as she panted when he realized something. "I didn't bring any condoms. I was going to pick some up before coming to see you."

"I trust you."

"Thank you but maybe we should stop." He started to pull away but Sakura grabbed his arms.

"Neji, I trust you."

"I've never done it without one." He got tested often just in case but did he want to risk anything?

"Nor have I. I…I want this." She started kissing his shoulder and neck.

"Ok." He adjusted himself where he was at her entrance. Looking at her one last time he pushed himself completely inside. The feel of being in bare was new to him but he didn't complain. It felt great.

Once he knew Sakura was ready, he started moving. Slow at first. He knew it drove her crazy so he wanted to keep doing it.

"Move! Harder. Faster, damn it." Sakura demanded.

"So demanding." He started moving faster. Sakura's pants were driving him crazy. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing it.

He knew he wasn't going to last too much longer but he wanted Sakura to come first. He moved a hand between them and started playing with her little bundle of nerves. Soon, she came again. He rode out her orgasm as his own hit him. He emptied himself, panting.

He placed his forehead on hers before looking at her. She smiled at him. He gave her a kiss before carefully pulling out. They moved around so they could cuddle.

"I have no regrets." Sakura said snuggling to his chest.

"I think it goes without saying, if anything happens, I'll help you." He wasn't going to have sex unprotected and not help out if she turned out pregnant.

"I'm not worried. You aren't the kind of guy to skip out on your responsibilities. But thank you nevertheless"

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

He smiled, "Just in case we have spontaneous sex again, maybe I should keep a box here."

Sakura chuckled. "Ok. That might help."

Neji stared at her as he noticed her falling asleep. _I really could get use this._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_One year later..._

"That box goes in the kitchen." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Gotcha." He said smiling as he disappeared.

"I can't believe he finally asked you to move in together."

Sakura turned to see Hinata carry a box in the living room.

"Yeah. I was just as surprised but hey this way we can be as loud as we want and not worry about neighbors or keeping people awake." She said blushing.

Just over a month ago, Neji asked Sakura to move in with him. He bought a house near the Hyuuga district and insisted it was easier than getting an apartment. He said it was because he was tired of having to leave her in the mornings and not seeing her every day. Sakura couldn't complain, she hated it too. Between working at the hospital and still studying, she wanted to see him as much as she could. She also noticed she slept better when they spent the night together.

Things between them have gone well over the past year. They went on many dates. He even took her to an amusement park. Something Hinata said she'd never thought he'd do. Never believing Neji would want to be in crowded places. He never complained when she called to cancel dates because she was called in to cover a shift at the hospital. She also missed him when he had to go on business trips only to have him come back with gifts for her. Mostly small things like a snow globe.

Neji appeared from the bedroom. "How many more boxes are left?"

"I'm not sure. Not many, I think. Just a few more for the bedroom. We'll have to go to the store to buy a bathroom curtain and kitchen utensils." Sakura stated as she went to grab another box from the moving van.

"Go back inside." Neji said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Naruto and I can handle the rest of the boxes. You and Hinata can unpack somethings if you want." Since Sakura's talk to him about Naruto, Neji has been more lenient about Naruto's relationship with his cousin.

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"I'm sure." Neji reached for a box and followed Sakura inside.

Sakura went to a box in the living room and started to unpack. Hinata started on another box after Sakura asked her to help. She found a picture of Neji with his parents. She carefully placed it on one of the bookshelves. Then went to work on other things.

A few hours later, all the boxes where in the house. Naruto volunteered to drop off the moving van for them. The couple sat on their couch cuddling. It was one of the few things Neji already bought and was delivered.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sakura asked.

Neji kissed her head, "Why don't we go out to eat?"

"Hmm." Sakura yawned.

"On second thought, go lay down. I'll go get us something and you can eat when you wake up."

"Yeah. I didn't think moving would take this much out of me." She said standing up.

"Humph, we still need to unpack. But we can tackle that tomorrow."

Sakura went over to their bed. It was Neji's bed from his uncle's house. She fell asleep.

Sometime later, she woke up stretching her arms and legs. She made her way to the bathroom to check how bad she had bedhead. Checking herself, she noticed she needed to brush her hair. She grabbed her brush and began brushing but she noticed something reflecting in the mirror.

She looked at her hand to find a ring on her left hand.

"Neji!" She went out in search of her boyfriend. She found him casually leaning again the wall outside the bathroom with his arms crossed and smiling.

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

"What is this?" She questioned showing off her ring.

"I would have thought that was obvious." He shrugged.

"But..."

He walked up to her, grabbing her hand, kissed it then smiled at her. "I love you. I don't want to be without you. I want to be at your side forever. I never thought a year ago, when we met at the party, I would fall so hard for you. You make me smile every day. I want to be next to you when you go to sleep and when you wake up every day. Will you marry me?"

Sakura started crying. She was overcome with so many emotions. "I love you too. I'm so happy with you. If you want to handle me for the rest of your life, I'll marry you tonight."

"I was thinking next summer."

"Whatever you want. I want to marry you."

Neji kissed her passionately.

Sakura pulled away, still crying and saw a few tears coming from Neji's eyes.

"Are you hungry?" He wondered.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think I could eat right now."

"Well if you don't want to have dinner, I have a few ideas on what we could do."

"Oh?" Sakura asked slyly.

"We do have to christen this house at some point."

"I can handle that." She kissed him again as Neji lifted her up and carried to the couch.

**A/N I know this is short but I didn't have much else to say at this point. I wanted them to have a happy ending so I ended it this way. I was thinking of throwing in another twist but I'm happy with how it ended. Hope you enjoyed the story as much I did writing it. I'm already in the works of another story which I hope to have up soon. Thank you for the support of everyone that followed the story from the beginning and to everyone that have left comments. Arigato! **


End file.
